


Poetry dump

by London_The_Loser



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Original Poetry - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Poems, Poetry, Sad, i’m just sad, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London_The_Loser/pseuds/London_The_Loser
Summary: just some of my poetry, uwu
Kudos: 3





	1. Pick and Choose

Two by two and three by three  
Take their hands and take your leave  
A dessert lies between my eyes and my mind  
An ocean stretches behind the words that I find 

A steady orbit means a steady heat  
An eclipse is always where unsteady meets  
Nighttime offers a cleaner view  
A vast expanse for stars to brew 

With baited breath I close my eyes  
And hope that it’s darkness holds no ties  
Would I rather carry the burden of fear?  
Or the sickening knowledge that something is here. 

The night is cold and dark and brisk  
But the lights inside provide a mist  
Eclipses mean a faulty step  
But time is plenty to offer rest 

Which is better and which is worse?  
Which will be of better worth?  
Maybe if my eyelids fell  
I would no longer have to tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this one is basically about my feeling of loss... i describe the differences between night time and an eclipse. night is reoccurring, it’s predictable and safe. it can be comforting, but bitter. an eclipse is new, and you can always track when it hits, but each times it’s uneasy. darkness when it’s not meant to be dark. would i prefer if my darkness came so often and regularly it became a constant? or would i rather live happily, yet with with the knowledge that unsettlement is yet to come.


	2. Decalcomania

Mold my skin and perfect my shape   
Rip my flesh and seal it with tape   
Cracked

Tear me apart to put me together   
Build me a heart that will last forever   
Mortal

Fill my mouth with beautiful words   
Make me a me that everyone deserves   
Unwanted 

Unzip my chest and piece together my lungs   
Will they ever endure the pain of a thousand sharp tongues?  
Weak

Hold together my seams, ignore the crimson beads  
Not many are sewn together, but everyone bleeds   
Ordinary 

Write me a story of happiness and joy  
Strike out what is written and make me a toy   
Please

Who am I if not you? What is a life lived by me?  
I smell of mistakes, ignore the bruises on my knees   
Disappointment 

Paint me   
Sculpt me  
Mold me  
Teach me

Erase me  
Break me  
Tear me   
Rip me

What is known shouldn’t be, and what isn’t should.   
I would erase me if only I could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is written based on Jungkook’s demo, decalcomania. if you go to the correct lyric video, you can probably find my comment. it’s got like... 1.7k likes


	3. Unease

Sometimes I wonder if I’ll only drink the poison if the contents reaches the brim  
Sometimes I really wonder if anything is nothing or if anything is really how it is  
Because we used to look up and see a world that we held and a sky that we could call ours  
But nothing in the world belongs to us, not the sky or the moon or the stars. 

And walls that were steady turned to doors   
And we went from walking to crawling on all fours  
Our conflict resolution is resolving the conflict   
I don’t even know what the point or the topic is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kind of addressing... a general issue. sometimes i wonder if i would only do something bad if i know with absolute certainty that i can’t do anything worse. i only want to die if i know i do it right. we used to know so much... the structure around us, the structures of what we knew, are turning into new doorways, new things that we don’t understand. it’s overwhelming


	4. Colors

they see their breath painted in many colors but they’d much rather slip under the cover   
of white that drapes over those who’s breath slips away with the feeling in their chest   
and if music were their religion they’d graciously sacrifice their feeling to the words and the rhythm   
rhythm that carried more color than breath and more breath than most people carried   
their voice sings along in the quiet of the night and to any other person they would deem it a peaceful sight   
but the words that they sings carry a meaning that has colors but colors that scream instead of ring  
maybe colors don’t really signify the life inside a person because their life is a picture of cuts on their thigh   
and the cuts on their thigh hold a picture of colors but the colors bleed into their skin   
a white sheet seems fitting for a person who would rather bleach their body with the music of the beaten and battered  
they close their eyes and they wish that color felt like smoke and that their life wouldn’t make them choke  
i know a person who breathes so many colors but not one is the color they need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just something i wrote about my significant other. they mean a lot to me. 🖤🖤


	5. Lights

stars are easy to replace if you think about it  
just remember that you’ll regret it pretty soon   
at this point in time streetlights shine bright at night  
or maybe just the twinkle in her eye  
i think i’d prefer something less far away  
maybe then i could tell when they’ll run away

factory smoke will make you choke and the stars will cloud over because no one every spoke about it  
you start to wonder if replacement comes natural in the world of human nature   
besides, metal poles and flickering bulbs add just a bit of texture  
maybe i should search for an antidote to help my cope but streetlights work fine  
i can already see five in my line of vision

i told myself i’d regret the decision   
of replacing stars and ending starts and starting ends   
so i’ll just pretend   
that streetlights feel the same as a far away sun   
that replacing things is fun


	6. Feelings are Fleeting

feelings are fleeting  
and it’s been eating  
me up inside  
feelings are fleeting   
but there is no way to hide  
them  
so you’re stuck chasing your tail  
and maybe you’ll fail  
because no matter what you do  
you feel like you’re too  
dramatic   
and an addict  
to feeling pain  
and chasing fame   
feelings are fleeting but they feel like they aren’t  
they feel like they’ll be a part   
of you  
and others too


	7. An Aftertaste

there is a taste in my mouth on the back of my tongue  
maybe it’s a side effect of how the muscle was wrung  
the taste was thick and sweet like cough medicine  
the words that twisted up my tongue continue embedding sin  
embedding what was disordered for the benefit   
of finding a place to fit, a place to sit   
on the food chain  
embedding pain   
maybe i’ll obtain some direction but for now this section of expertise is out of my reach  
the back of my tongue tastes like parasites and bleach  
like pain killers and water distillers to boil away the dirt  
to boil away the hurt  
any unwanted minerals that feel just a bit flat  
a bit like the grease that makes my hair mat  
every fix has side effects   
every drug has its own respective taste involved  
one that sits on the back of your tongue and slips down your throat   
one that just barely keeps you afloat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no matter what happens, the things i say out of desperation always leave an sour taste in my mouth. sometimes i lose myself in the giddiness and do stupid shit. being hysterical with happiness and better then feeling lethargic and sad.


	8. wE LiVe iN A SOciEtY

paper hearts a paper stars  
pay for the sight of what’s really ours  
pay for the light on window sills  
pay in breaths and social pills  
narcotics that rot your eye sight  
metaphoric of course but it might   
just be real enough to blind you  
real enough to bind you  
weigh you down to the ground   
tie up the wings that you found  
that you searched for and were birthed for   
to lead a path in the sky where the wiser ones fly  
wiser in the way they cock their head and laugh  
wiser in the way they never turn back  
to look at us and watch as we take another pill  
of society and piety and all that loves to kill  
maybe it’s the thrill  
of falling out of line   
running out of time

**Author's Note:**

> so this one is basically about my feeling of loss... i describe the differences between night time and an eclipse. night is reoccurring, it’s predictable and safe. it can be comforting, but bitter. an eclipse is new, and you can always track when it hits, but each times it’s uneasy. darkness when it’s not meant to be dark. would i prefer if my darkness came so often and regularly it became a constant? or would i rather live happily, yet with with the knowledge that unsettlement is yet to come.


End file.
